Binbougami y Shinigami
by alejandra.pyo
Summary: HITSUXKARIN. Cuando la muerte es inevitable no queda de otra más que la de cruzar al más allá, ¿pero si el más allá no es la Sociedad de Almas?, ¿podrá dejar el odio a un lado y dejar salir sus sentimientos?
1. La Tregedia

**Hola soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles una nueva historia HitsuXKarin, esta va a ser más larga que las otras espero les guste. Como por el capítulo 3 empieza el HitsuXKarin ya que quería poner otras cosas para que la historia quedara clara. **

**Y a provecho para desearles una feliz navidad, espero se la hayan pasado bonito J**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener **

**Ahora sin más la historia.**

**Binbougami y Shinigami**

Era una noche tormentosa en Karakura, todos los habitantes ya se encontraban refugiados bajo sus hogares, ya que según el estado del tiempo la lluvia se extendería durante toda la semana y aparte sería una lluvia muy fuerte, tanto que se esperaba que callera granizo.

Pero bajo esa lluvia se podía divisar una pequeña figura empapada de pies a cabeza, la cual pertenecía a Karin, quien había salido tarde de la escuela y aparte había ido a entrenar a las canchas, se trató de un entrenamiento solitario ya que algunos no podían ir y otros estaban enfermos por lo cual decidió suspender el entrenamiento. Cuando se empezó a nublar decidió regresar a casa y en el camino la lluvia se dejó caer sin piedad, la única alternativa que encontró fue la de correr para llegar a su casa, refugiarse no serviría por que a simple vista se podía ver que esa lluvia no pararía.

En el camino sintió un fuerte rieatsu cerca de ella, al voltear pudo ver como una grieta se abría, segundos después salió un hollow grande, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir internamente ya que la semana pasada se le habían acabado los productos contra hollows que Urahara le había vendido.

Esquivó todos los ataques que este le lanzaba, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más ella se cansaba, el clima tampoco le ayudaba ya que el piso mojado hacia que resbalara y la lluvia torrencial le limitaba la vista, lo único que quería era que el shinigami encargado de Karakura llegara rápido y la ayudara, pero esa ayuda nunca llego .

Basto un golpe para derribarla completamente y de un rayo para iluminar el cuerpo tendido en el pavimento de una joven de 14 años de la cual se veía una cadena rota saliendo de su pecho.

0

5 horas pasaron, cuando dos shinigamis llegaron a la escena del crimen, se trataba de Rukia y de Renji.

—Esto es malo, cuando Ichigo regrese de la Sociedad de Almas y se entere de esto perderá la cabeza total mente— dijo Renji quien tenía una cara de tristeza

—Sí, pobrecita— menciono Rukia acariciándole la cara— debió ser difícil no poder defenderse— Exhalo aire y dirigió su mirada a Renji— Sera mejor ir a buscar su alma, con suerte la encontraremos y la enviaremos a la Sociedad de Almas

—Si— Dijo y desaparecieron.

0

Pasaron las horas y el atardecer les cayó encima, habían buscado por toda Karakura y no la habían encontrado.

—Rayos no logramos encontrarla— Dijo Renji con frustración

—No hay que darnos por vencidos busquemos en…—

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que una puerta se abrió frente a ellos, de la cual salió alguien que los dos conocías y que no esperaban ver sino hasta la media noche—

—Hola, Ichigo, ¿qué t-te trae d-de vuelta tan r-rápido?— pregunto nerviosamente Rukia

—Oh, Rukia, Renji, ¿Qué tal chicos? — dijo sonriendo el peli naranja, lo cual devastó a los dos presentes ya que no les sería fácil decirle lo que paso. — Quería volver a la media noche pero algo me decía que tenía que volver rápido a Karakura. Y por lo que veo en sus caras de preocupación si pasó algo—dijo con la cara seria—

Pasaron los minutos y Renji y Rukia solo intercambiaban miradas, con las cuales se preguntaban "¿estará bien decírselo?"

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo van a decir o no? — Pregunto irritado Ichigo

—Ichigo, veras…—Empezó Renji

Rukia exhalo y decidió decírselo sin rodeos—Ayer se presentó una fuerte tormenta, y desafortunadamente tu hermana Karin estaba afuera cuando esta se hizo presente, al parecer apareció un Hollow— Rukia puso una cara de tristeza total — Ichigo… las condiciones climáticas no estuvieron a su favor para que ella escapara, Realmente lo siento, murió sin remedio y sin que pudiéramos hacer algo— concluyó Rukia

Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo, y lo que encontró fue que estaba en total estado de shock

—Oye Ichigo, responde— Dijo Renji

—M m m-mi her er manita muerta, dices— sus ojos de nublaron completamente

—Lo sentimos— Dijo Rukia

—¡TENGO QUE IR A BUSCARLA TAL VEZ ELLA AUN…!— Grito desesperado Ichigo

—Tranquilízate Ichigo, Rukia y yo ya la buscamos por toda Karakura y no hemos encontrado nada. Tal vez pudo cruzar en paz o un shinigami la encontró antes— Afirmo Renji

—En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder, vamos de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas—

Los tres emprendieron el viaje y comenzaron la búsqueda, preguntaron a algunos shinigamis si la habían visto he incluso al encargado de Karakura, pero nadie había visto nada. Con ayuda de otros shinigamis fueron a buscarla en cada uno de los distritos del _Rukongai, cosa que llevo varias semanas._

_El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin pistas sobre su hermanita, la tristeza lo llevo a la culpa, si tan solo él se hubiera regresado más rápido al mundo humano tal vez eso no habría pasado y su hermanita estaría a su lado._

_No se le encontró en el Rukongai, ni había registros de ella en la academia de shinigamis ya que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en el Rukongai y no la hubieran visto y ella decidiera inscribirse en la academia._

_Con ello terminaron las búsquedas y determinaron que aquel hollow que la mato también se la comió. Las semanas se hicieron meses y los meses años, ya habían pasado 3 largos años desde ese día…_

_Tal vez el error fue buscarla en la Sociedad de Almas._

_Continuara…._

*BIMBOGAMI: El dios japonés de la pobreza.

**Espero le haya gustado dejen sus reviews, lo cheque antes de subirlo pero si se me paso algo por favor díganme. Subiere el otro mañana o pasado**

**Cuídense bye bye **


	2. Una binbougami

_**Hola. Bueno aquí está el segundo capi espero les guste, ahora si en el tercer capítulo se relacionaran más Karin y Toshiro. **_

_**Aclaraciones**_

**«****_Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos de personaje_****»**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

_**Una binbougami**_

_Ya habían pasado 3 largos años, los suficientes para que Karin se convirtiera en una binbougami muy buena. El problema es que no lograba recordar nada de su vida pasada, salvo unos recuerdos del hollow que la mato._

_Esa noche fue cuando la conoció _

_**Flashback**_

— ¿Pero qué rayos me paso? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué tengo una cadena en el pecho? — Dijo Karin jalando un poco la cadena— ¿no me digan qué?

En eso fue interrumpida por el hollow

—Niña tonta en estos momentos eso es lo que menos importa— dijo el Hollow

—Hay no— dijo esquivando la mano del hollow, pero por desgracia fue alcanzada por la otra mano, Karin forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil ya que casi no tenía muchas fuerzas, su verdadero fin se veía próximo pero en eso el brazo del hollow fue cortado haciendo que Karin callera, pasaron unos segundos antes de ver una figura femenina en frente de ella

— ¿acaso eres una shinigami? —

— ¿Quién yo?, por favor no me confundas con esas creaturas tontas que no pueden hacer bien su trabajo—dijo la mujer acercándose—yo soy una binbougami— En eso Karin pudo observarla bien, era una mujer alta con el cabello largo color café cenizo con unos impresionantes ojos color miel vestida con un hermoso vestido color rojo.

La mujer se le quedo viendo fijamente—pero mira nada más como te ha dejado esa horrible cosa— le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantara— y dime pequeña, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?.

—Ammm Karin Kurosaki, creo—

—Muy bien karin ven con migo, te llevaré a un lugar lejos del peligro y aparte te enseñare a ser fuerte, ¿tú que dices? —

_«__Supongo que no tengo opción, si me quedo aquí es muy probable que aparezca otra de esas cosas__»_pensó Karin. —Está bien—

—Por cierto mi nombre es Hikari Matsuoka —

**Fin del Flashback**

_«__Desde entonces me he hecho muy fuerte, ya no soy presa fácil para los hollows. Fue una suerte de que__ Hikari__ me encontrara aquel día, nunca me imaginé que me salvaría la líder de los binbougamis. Ella me enseño todo lo que un binbougami debía saber y ahora hago un buen trabajo el cual consiste en __supervisar la mala fortuna de la humanidad, ningún humano tiene que tener demasiada mala suerte ya que eso lo podría llevar a una muerte no prevista y el equilibrio se rompería. Y si eso llega a pasar yo intervengo usando una piedra celestial la cual succiona el exceso de mala suerte. _

_Por otro lado, el Mundo de los binbougami es muy tranquilo, aquí exclusivamente vivimos los binbougamis aunque a veces recibimos visitas de los otros dioses. Actualmente 5 son los que se les consideran fuertes los cuales son los dioses de la mala suerte (nosotros), los de la buena suerte, los de la enfermedad, los de la vida y por último los actualmente detestados por los demás, los dioses de la muerte (shinigamis). _

_Después de 3 años he cambiado, ahora a mis 17 años ya no luzco como una niña; mi cabello es lo suficientemente largo como para agarrarlo en una coleta, pero no es tan largo, suelto me llega abajo de los hombros y aparte por lo que me han dicho mi cuerpo se ve como el de una señorita del mundo humano._

_Cambiando de tema, mi vida aquí ha sido muy buena, me tratan bien, he aprendido muchas cosas, amo mi trabajo y sobre todo he conseguido muy buenos amigos de los cuales resalta mi mejor amiga __Inochi Kazuki la cual es una diosa de la vida_._»_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esta última.

—KARIN-CHAN— Se escuchó el grito de una voz angelical, al darse la vuelta Karin pudo ver a una chica corriendo a en su dirección; la chica media aproximadamente 1.50m poseedora de una cabellera amarilla como la de un ángel con unos impresionantes ojos azules vestida con un hermoso kimono color perla, sin duda era una chica linda con un carácter encantador.

—Ha, hola Inochi**. **¿Qué pasa? —

—Hay reunión de dioses, se nos informa que todos debemos estar ahí—

—Ok, vamos—

En la reunión ya se encontraban todos los dioses: el de la buena suerte y mala suerte (Hikari Matsuoka), la de la salud, la de la vida y por último el puesto siempre ausente de los shinigamis.

—Parece que seguimos sin estar todos—

—Esos shinigamis siempre tan arrogantes—

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con ellos esto no puede seguir así—

—Exacto, mandaremos a un mensajero para hacerles llegar la situación—

—Me parece bien, yo mandare a uno de los míos— Dijo la líder de los binbuogami viendo a Karin— Karin-chan, nos arias el favor

—Sí, no hay problema— _«__Maldita sea, ¿Por qué yo?, porque tuvo que enviarme si sabe que soy la que más odia a los shinigamis y no solo tengo que hablar con uno sino que también tengo que ir hasta la Sociedad de Almas, esto no podría ser peor__»__ pensó karin _

Al concluir la reunión fue a prepararse para ir a dar el mensaje al siguiente día.

0

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, para ser específicos en el escuadrón 10 se encontraba un chico de cabellera blanca el cual durante estos últimos 3 años había cambiado físicamente, porque seguía teniendo ese carácter tan peculiar de él, ya no era tan bajito fácil mente le llegaba al hombro a su teniente y los años moldearon su cuerpo al de un adolescente de 18 años, en pocas palabras si ya en el pasado era considerado como alguien lindo ahora es alguien sumamente guapo y atractivo

En estos momentos se encontraba detrás de una pila inmensa de papeleo leyendo y firmando hasta que la puerta dejo ver a su teniente

—Taichooooo—

— ¡MATSUMOTO QUE FORMAS SON ESAS DE ENTRAR SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA, ADEMAS DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO EL DIA HAY MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER! — Grito de forma irritada

—Ha no se enoje Taicho, y yo que feliz mente le venía a decir que hay reunión de capitanes—

—ufff, ahora que paso— Dijo levantándose para ir al escuadrón 1

0

Cuando ya estaban todos los capitanes y la reunió se había extendido por 40 minutos en medio del salón apareció un hoyo del cual descendió Karin vestida con unos pantalones negros y una playera de tirantes color blanca

_«__Parece que esto si empeoro, mira que llegar en medio de una reunión de capitanes__»_pensó Karin maldiciendo a su suerte

Todos se quedaron expectantes ya que nadie podía entrar al _Seireitei así de fácil._

— ¿Quién eres tú? — exigió saber el Capitán Comandante (Kyoraku)

—Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki soy una binbougami y vengo a dar un mensaje en nombre de los dioses— Dijo fríamente mirándolos con un toque de asco

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero decidieron dejar que continuara

—Los dioses están sumamente enojados con ustedes, no solo por el hecho de que por ciclos no hayan asistido a las reuniones con los demás dioses, sino que también porque se han hecho muy independientes de los otros y creen que son los únicos dioses que existen causando caos en el Mundo Humano, como lo ocurrido en la Guerra de invierno de hace años. Los dioses ya no permitirán comportamientos como esos así que una de dos o van representantes suyos a una de las reunionés con los otros dioses y arreglan esto de manera civilizada o los Dioses tendrán que tomar cartas en el asunto y venir ellos directamente aquí. — Tomo un poco de aire para agregar— eso es todo

—Oh, es así como están las cosas—Dijo kyoraku— Bien iré yo y algunos de los míos a hablar con los dioses, no quiero que esto sea un problema

—Como sea, vendré mañana por ustedes— dijo para darse media vuelta y observar a los capitanes ahí presentes, fijo su mirada a cierto peliblanco que era uno de los pocos que aún tenían su vista sobre ella, pero él le dirigía una mirada penetrante _«__que le sucede a ese mocos, que raro es, aunque no es nada feo… pero que estoy pensando mejor me largo de este sucio lugar__»_Seguido de esto abrió otro hoyo y se esfumo.

**Continuara…**

**Bien ese fue el capi de hoy espero sus reviews. (**_**Intentaré subir el capítulo mañana a la 1 de la tarde XD**__**) bye bye **_


	3. Reconociéndola

**Hola aquí les traigo el 3 capítulo a partir de aquí habrá más HITSUXKARIN, lamento que sea hasta este capítulo pero quería aclarar cómo estaban las cosas con Karin. **

_**Aclaraciones **_

**«****_Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos del personaje_****»**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

**Reconociéndola**

Enseguida de que Karin se fue el Capitán Comandante dijo

—Fue mi imaginación o esa era la hermanita de Ichigo, Bueno ya me encargare de que él se entere, por lo mientras la reunión termina aquí todos pueden regresar a sus escuadrones menos Kuchiki Taicho y Hitsugaya Taicho— Todos salieron menos ellos

—Muy bien los he escogido a ustedes porque son los que saben mantener más la calma, mi idea es ir y resolverlo hablando lo menos que necesito es tener un conflicto con los dioses, entonces ¿cuento con ustedes? —

Para lo cual obtuvo de ambos un — Si, capitán—

0

Mientras tanto un peli naranja hablaba con Rukia a través del teléfono— Estas segura Rukia—

—Por supuesto, mi Ni-sama me lo confirmo, era tu hermana, se presentó como Karin Kurosaki, aún no sabemos cómo es que se convirtió en binbougami pero sabemos que es ella, además dijo que vendría mañana para llevarse a la reunión a el Capitán Comandante, a Ni-sama y a Hitsugaya taicho, ¿estas escuchando Ichigo?— Preguntó la chica después de no escuchar nada por parte de Ichigo

—Rukia, estaré ahí en 1 hora, iré con ellos mañana, díselo a Byakuya— Dijo y colgó

—Ok—

0

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban listos, incluido Ichigo, que tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a su hermana, en ese instante apareció un hoyo del cual salió Karin, Ichigo al instante reacciono.

— ¿Karin? —

—Si soy yo—

—No puedo creer que en verdad seas tú— dijo tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se quito

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—

—Karin no me recuerdas, soy tu hermano—

—Y yo porque tendría que recordarte, además si yo tuviera un hermano, seguramente no sería un apestoso shinigami— dijo con frialdad

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

—Parece que no recuerda nada, lo mejor será que tomes un poco tu distancia, tal vez poco a poco ella te recuerde— Dijo Kyoraku

—Ya veo— Dijo resignado Ichigo

—Bueno será mejor que se muevan— Menciono Karin asiendo que ellos pasaran, primero kyoraku luego Ichigo después Byakuya y al último Toshiro, quien aún veía con insistencia a la pelinegra

—Y tú qué demonios me vez enano—

—Como me dijiste—

— ¿Qué acaso eres sordo?, ¿ser shinigami te afecta la cabeza acaso? —

—Tu pequeña insolente, ¿sabes con quien estás hablando? Soy un capitán—

—Tú en tu mundo se lo que quieras pero del otro lado del hoyo tu eres uno más del montón, así que no te creas tan especial y aunque estuviéramos en la Sociedad de almas tu seguirías siendo un enano insignificante— dijo con burla Karin

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? — Dijo claramente irritado

—Ufff mejor apúrate chibi—

— Te diría algo pero no me quiero rebajar a tu nivel—

— ¿Disculpa?, no sería mejor subirte a mi nivel, digo porque soy más alta que tú, E-N-A-N-O

Eso en verdad lo hizo enojar pero decidió no seguirle el juego así que se metió en el hoyo.

0

En la reunión de Dioses—No podemos seguir permitiendo ese comportamiento Capitán de los Shinigamis, para que la humanidad salga a delante tiene que haber un equilibrio entre todos nosotros entiende ¿no? —

—Perfectamente, en verdad lamento el gran atrevimiento que hemos tenido por años, no volverá a pasar de eso me encargare, vendré con unos shinigamis cada que se lleve a cabo una reunión y estamos trabajando para evitar los incidentes que han pasado como la guerra pasada—

—Eso esperamos, Capitán shinigami, creo que eso es todo se pueden retirar, los esperaremos en la próxima reunión—

—entendido—

0

Cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con Karin que estaba hablando con Inochi, kyoraku y Byakuya se adelantaron mientras tanto Ichigo trato de hablar con ella. Toshiro estaba detrás de él.

—Vamos Karin debes de creerme soy yo, tu hermano Ichigo Kurosaki— Dijo con desesperación

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te recuerdo, y si tuviera un hermano, el no sería un shinigami—

—No soy un shinigami, no completamente, soy mitad humano y vivo en karakura, tu solías vivir ahí también, junto con papá y Yuzu, te lo suplico debes de recordar—

—Mira Ichigo, ¿así te llamas no?, no recuerdo nada lo único que estás haciendo es perder el tiempo, te recomiendo que mejor te vayas— decía un poco indiferente Karin

—Pe-pero Karin… está bien tu ganas, pero no me rendiré, te probare que tu si eres mi hermana— dicho esto se fue por dichas pruebas, aria que los recordara sí o sí.

—Oh veo que sigues aquí chibo— Dijo burlonamente Karin mirando a Toshiro

— Pues aquí la única chibi eres tú ya que por si no te habías dado cuenta soy más alto que tú— Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba a los ojos cosa que no debió hacer ya que le fue inevitable perderse en esos ojos negros como la noche con un brillo especial— Mejor olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías mejor me largo de aquí. —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a otra parte ya que no quería que ella viera su ligero sonrojo _«__pero que rayos me pasa porque me puse así después de solo verla a los ojos, debo estar cansado__»_. Fue lo que pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía detrás de una puerta que lo llevaba a la Sociedad de Almas.

—_"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías mejor me largo de aquí." _— Dijo arremedándolo burlonamente—

—No deberías tratarlo así Karin-chan, él no te ha hecho nada— Fue lo que le dijo su amiga Inochi.

—Tonterías, él se lo busco— Dijo mientras hacía puchero.

—Ah tu nunca cambias Karin-chan, por otro lado creo que deberías hacerle caso a ese chico que dice ser tu hermano, incluso tienen el mismo apellido, tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad para que sepas algo de tu pasado. —

—Tal vez tengas razón, le daré una oportunidad a ese chico—

—Eso me alegra, bueno será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí, tú tienes que descansar por que mañana vas al mundo humano a trabajar ¿no?

—Si—

0

Por otro lado en la Sociedad de Almas

—Ah, capitán Hitsugaya se me olvidaba decirle que mañana usted tiene que ir al mundo humano quiero que me supervisé un área en la que están apareciendo muchos hollows aparentemente hubo un accidente en el cual varias vidas fueron perdidas pero sus almas no han podido cruzar, vaya y purifíquelas y acabe con los hollows.

—Entendido Capitán, mañana a primera hora saldré—

0

Al día siguiente ya ambos estaban en el Mundo Humano, era un día nublado con probabilidades de lluvia. Toshiro se encontraba en el área asignada buscando las almas y Karin estaba supervisando la mala fortuna de los humanos en un área cercana.

En una intersección se encontraron cara a cara.

—Hay no puede ser, tu otra vez, pareces un acosador— Dijo indignada Karin

—No tengo tiempo para tus insultos tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer así que no fastidies—

—Bueno por eso yo siempre digo que a problemas pequeños soluciones pequeñas— Dijo burlonamente Karin

Para este momento él ya tenía varias venitas de enfado en la frente

—Mocosa mal educada, como te atreves a…..—fue interrumpido por Karin

—Sí, si lo que digas yo me largo tengo trabajo que hacer— Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer

—Pequeña insolente, como le gusta sacarme de mis casillas. —

**Bueno este capi tenía pensado subirlo ayer pero tuve problemas con el sistema lo cual me llevo a eliminar la historia 2 veces pero creo que no volverá a parar XD**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo mañana a la 1 pm **

**¿**** reviews?**

**Cuídense bye bye **


	4. Recordando

**Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo aquí habrá más hitsuXkarin XD Espero les guste. Se lo dedico a **** .Sirene el capi que escribiste en tu historia estuvo lindo!**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

**¡DISFRUTEN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS DEL AÑO!**

**Recordando**

Karin estaba recorriendo la ciudad, era una mañana nublada pero tranquila, nada había ocurrido hasta ahora. Se encontraba caminando por la acera cuando se encontró con Ichigo el cual traía una mochila.

—Al fin te encontré—

—Ah eres Ichigo ¿no? —

—Si— asintió mientras abría su mochila y extraía una fotografía—Mira— Dijo dándole dicha foro.

Karin la tomo y la analizó detenidamente, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al verse en esa foto, ahí estaba ella con una expresión seria junto a una chica con una enorme sonrisa la cual se parecía a ella, las dos estaban siendo abrazadas por un hombre de cabellera negra, como la de ella y por ultimo estaba Ichigo jalando a su enérgico padre ya que estaba abrazando muy fuerte a las gemelas.

Varios recuerdos pasaron en la cabeza de Karin, unos con su hermana, otros en donde golpeaba a su padre y unos últimos donde jugaba fútbol con Ichigo. Todo paso tan rápido que le genero un dolor de cabeza que la obligo a agacharse

—Karin ¿estás bien? — pregunto alarmado Ichigo

—Si es-s-estoy bien Ichi-ni— fue lo que dijo Karin haciendo que Ichigo se sorprendiera

—Karin me recordaste— dijo mientras sonreía el peli naranja

—Sí, ¿Cómo están ellos? — pregunto un poco mareada ya que el dolor de cabeza no paraba

—Bien, aunque aún siguen tristes por tu pérdida—

—Entiendo— dijo suspirando— Ichi-ni todo esto hace que mi cabeza de vueltas, necesito un tiempo para entenderlo todo

—Está bien, te dejare por ahora, cuídate— Dijo Ichigo para luego irse de ahí.

Entre los recuerdos que le llegaban se acordó de la cancha de fútbol a la que solía ir a entrenar, motivada por el recuerdo decidió ir un rato.

Cuando se dirigía a esta una suave llovizna la envolvía, al llegar los recuerdos de sus partidos llegaron a su mente, haciendo que una sonrisa de nostalgia apareciera en su cara, la cual fue borrada al sentir un reiatsu que se acercaba a ella, unos segundos pasaron hasta que el hollow se dejó ver, no era muy grande.

Por suerte las binbougami tenían un poder que usaban en ese tipo de situaciones el cual consistía en acumular poder espiritual en el puño hasta que este se hiciera luminoso y después golpear al enemigo con este. No era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para matarlo pero si lo suficiente para dejarlo noqueado y dejarlo tendido ahí hasta que un shinigami llegara he hiciera su trabajo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, esquivando con gran habilidad todos los ataques que el hollow le daba, cuando este se cansó ella aprovechó el momento y le dio el puñetazo. Aunque tanto movimiento tubo como consecuencia que ella terminara totalmente empapada y que su ropa se pegara a ella asiendo que su figura quedara resaltada.

Todo lo hizo sin saber que a lo lejos alguien la observaba, cada movimiento dado por ella él lo seguía con los ojos,_«_ _ella es muy fuerte, logro noquearlo de tan solo un golpe y sobre todo es muy hermosa y su ropa mojada la hace ver extremadamente sexy__»_Fue lo que pensó Toshiro viéndola de arriba abajo. Hasta ahí llegaron sus pensamientos cuando el mismo se soltó una bofetada _«_ _pero en que rayos estoy pensando, ella es Karin, se podrá ver así pero sigue siendo la misma niñata mal educada__» _Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de acercarse hasta ella.

Cuando se acercaba pudo ver como el hollow se movía dispuesto a atacar a Karin, pero Toshiro fue más rápido y lo rebano.

Karin quedo sorprendida y por dentro estaba agradecida si esa cosa la hubiera golpeado ella estaría herida, pero no se lo dejaría saber, su orgullo no se lo permitía

—Ni creas que te daré las gracias, después de todo ese es tu trabajo, es más deberías pedir disculpas ya que por tu ineptitud casi soy herida. — Fue lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda con las intenciones de irse.

— ¡Tu, ya estoy harto de tu actitud, ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia los Shinigamis?!— pregunto irritado Toshiro mientras la jalaba del brazo haciéndola voltear bruscamente.

— ¿Qué por qué dices? Pues bien te lo diré— contesto enojada— los odio porque son unos inútiles que siempre llegan tarde y hacen que las almas desprotegidas sufran a merced de los hollows. —

Lo último que escucho decir de ella fue un — ¡SUELTAME!— Antes de que ella jalara su brazo con el fin de zafarse del agarre que aún le estaba haciendo.

Pero a pesar de que lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas el agarre que este le proporcionaba no se rompió, por desgracia el movimiento que ella hizo trajo como consecuencia otra acción. La lluvia que aún no paraba parecía estar siempre en contra de ella. El agua en la cancha había formado lodo, el mismo en el que los dos estaban parados y cuando Karin hizo ese movimiento brusco ella resbalo de espaldas llevándose a Toshiro con ella quien aún la tenía agarrada del brazo.

Esto tuvo como resultado que se diera un beso, él estaba sobre ella, una de sus piernas estaba entre las dos de Karin, los dos estaban en shock y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. La lluvia seguía cayendo empapándolos más de lo que ya estaban, sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno con el otro, sus ropas estaban mojadas gracias a lo cual podían sentir perfectamente el cuerpo del otro.

Fue inevitable para ambos evitar corresponder el beso, ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente y decidieron disfrutar de esa sensación que el otro les brindaba y que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

El beso fue pasando de ser tierno a algo más apasionado, ella abrazo el cuello de Toshiro de tal manera que pudiera pasar sus dedos por el cabello mojado de este. Y Toshiro puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Karin y la otra la puso como soporte para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que llegó el momento de separase, lo cual hicieron muy lento, los dos se miraron a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo en la mejillas y sin notarlo se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

No fue hasta que la alarma de hollow de Toshiro sonó que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Si ya de por sí estaban sonrojados ahora una sandía moriría de celos.

—Y-yo bue-n-no t-t-tengo que irme— Dijo muy nervioso Toshiro

—E-s-este sí, yo igual ya sabes mucho trabajo que hacer— Dijo nerviosa Karin mientras se quitaba el lodo que tenía.

—Bueno me voy— Fue lo último que dijo Toshiro antes de desaparecer en un shumpo.

—Parece que la lluvia disfruta molestarme— Menciono Karin antes de abrir una puerta que la regresaría al mundo binbougami, después de todo su turno ya había concluido.

Continuara….

**Subiré el próximo capítulo mañana a la 1 pm **

**¿**** reviews? ¿Comentarios?**

**Cuídense bye bye **


	5. Pensándote

**Que tal, ¿Cómo se pasaron el año nuevo? Estoy de vuelta y les traigo la continuación. Sé que prometí subirla la vez pasada pero con eso del fin de año no pude acercarme mucho a la compu y más aparte no me llegaba la inspiración pero en fin los dejo continuar.**

**_Aclaraciones _**

**_*El siguiente capi será de mucho pensamiento por parte de los personajes así que recuerden:_****«_Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos del personaje_»**

***La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

**Pensándote**

Habían concurrido dos días desde aquel suceso. Toshiro aún seguía en el mundo humano continuando con la búsqueda de las almas de las personas muertas en el accidente que Kyoraku le menciono. Todo estaba tranquilo el clima era soleado, la brisa soplaba aire frio que tranquilizaba, en fin todo era perfecto excepto la mente de Toshiro la cual era un verdadero caos.

Los recuerdos del día lluvioso de hace dos días lo bombardeaban sin piedad. Cada sensación se hacía presente y en un movimiento llevo su mano a sus labios recorriéndolos mientras recordaba la calidez del contacto de los labios de Karin.

_«_ _Ya deja de pensar en eso Toshiro, solo fue un accidente, aunque no se sintió para nada mal… oh con un demonio porque no puedo parar de pensar en eso» _se recriminaba mentalmente Toshiro

— ¡TAICHOOOO!— grito Matsumoto, y Toshiro brinco del susto como si ella hubiera escuchado lo que él estaba pensando

—Por Dios Matsumoto no hagas eso caso me da un paro cardiaco—

—Pero si llevo un rato hablándole y usted no me hace caso— Dijo con una lagrimita en su ojo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Ah, le iba a preguntar si quería comer—

—Come tu yo daré una vuelta—

—Ok—

-0-

—Así que eso es lo que paso, me da mucho gusto que al fin recuerdes lo de tu pasado Karin- chan— Le dijo Inochi

—Si a mí también—

—Oye, ¿paso algo además de eso?, es que desde que volviste te he visto muy extraña—

— ¿A qué te refieres Inochi? Yo sigo igual que siempre—

—No te creo, desde que volviste te pierdes en tus pensamientos y después llevas tu mano a tus labios y por ultimo niegas con la cabeza como si quisieras negar algo—

—No sé de qué hablas, solo recordaba el día en que morí y después quise deshacer mis pensamientos negando fuertemente con la cabeza eso es todo— Dijo Karin con cara seria pero muerta de los nervios por dentro.

—Entiendo, oh mira la hora mi turno empieza en 30 minutos nos vemos después Karin-chan—

—Si adiós— Dijo mientras la veía alejarse

Se sentía tan mal por mentirle a su mejor amiga pero obviamente no podía decirle lo del beso con el shinigami

_«_ _Me siento tan mal al no podértelo decir Inochi pero es vergonzoso decirte que me bese con alguien cuya raza es shinigami la cual supuestamente odio y sería raro decirte "hey Inochi ¿sabes que paso aquel día que me tiene tan pensativa? pues me bese accidentalmente, con un shinigami, ¿Qué cuál es el nombre del poseedor de mi primer beso? A si NO TENGO NI MALDITA IDEA DE SU NOMBRE » _Pensó frustrada Karin

_«_ _OK tranquilízate Karin, haber primero tengo que dejar de pensar en el beso, aunque sea inevitable ese shinigami era muy atractivo y tenía unos increíbles ojos hermosos y esos labios por Dios se sentían tan bien sobre los míos tan bien que mi corazón casi se me sale y … rayos otra vez estoy pensando en eso» _pensó inclinada en un rincón haciendo circulitos con su dedo _«_ _lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago que tonta soy, bueno eso creo que llevará su tiempo; creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia tal vez fue porque ese era mi primer beso y mi cuerpo se alboroto, a lo mejor y cuando lo vuelva a ver no siento nada _» y con la confianza de que eso sería verdad se dirigió al mundo humano para seguir con su trabajo.

0

El día en el mundo humano era hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era soleado. Y el capitán de la décima división se encontraba dando una vuelta cerca del área del accidente, ese día había logrado purificar a 3 almas no estaba seguro de cuantas le faltaban pero imaginaba que ya casi eran todas.

Por otra parte Karin seguía buscando la respuesta para dejar de pensar y sentir lo que ocurrió hace dos noches _«_ _tal vez si lo sigo molestando como hasta ahora ese raro sentimiento desaparecerá _» pensó triunfante Karin

Decidió seguir haciendo su trabajo y hacer lo que había pensado en cuanto se lo volviera a encontrar, lo cual paso al medio día

Ella iba caminando por el centro comercial observando a los humanos cuando de repente choco con alguien con el hombro.

—Disculpe no veía por donde…. Ha eres tú, porque no te fijas por donde caminas— Dijo molesta Karin a Toshiro

— ¿Por qué suenas como si yo lo hubiera querido hacer a propósito?, ni loco me atrevería a tocarte así que si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer— Dijo Toshiro restándole importancia mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba

_«Oh con que esas tenemos_, bien empecemos con lo ya planeado "molestar al shinigami"» pensó Karin

Mientras este se alejaba ella alzo la voz diciendo —Pues eso no es lo que pensabas después de lo que tú y yo… la noche pasada — se sonrojo un poco—ya sabes — Claramente todo esto lo decía Karin con el fin de que tuviera un doble sentido y la gente que estaba a sus alrededores lo escuchara, con la finalidad de dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos, cosa que si paso

—q-q-q ¿QUEEEE? — Dijo Toshiro sumamente sonrojado, lo único que paso entre ellos fue un beso y Karin se las ingenió para que sonara como algo más allá de un simple beso.

Y como cereza del pastel Karin hizo su última jugada

—Pensé que eras diferente— Dijo con la voz quebrada y con unas cuantas lagrimas falsas y por último se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de ahí. _« Oh dios soy tan buena actuando jejeje_ »

Mientras tanto Toshiro seguía en shock solo reacciono cuando sintió la mirada pesada de la gente y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Miren ese chico solo la uso—

—pobre chiquilla, no se merecía esto—

Esos y más llegaron a los oídos de Toshiro quien al no poder hacer nada decidió irse con la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba

—Ese trabajo de Binbougami le quedo como anillo al dedo, después de todo es experta en hacer miserable la vida de todos—

0

Ya había llegado el atardecer y Karin seguía feliz por su hazaña de hace unas horas —jejeje que divertido fue ver su cara de tonto, aunque por más que me burle de él sigo recordando lo sucedido con el beso, soy un total caso perdido. —

Estaba en el techo de un edificio para tener mayor visión de los humanos hasta que algo la alerto, desde arriba vio el alma de un niño corriendo y gritando de miedo ya que un hollow estaba detrás de él, cuando estaba a punto de ayudarlo vio como el capitán shinigami llegaba de la nada y se interponía entre el hollow y el niño.

Karin permaneció expectante mientras Toshiro con total seriedad y firmeza le hacía frente al monstruo, dos cortes bastaron para acabar con la existencia de ese hollow; Toshiro dio vuelta y se dirigió hasta el niño

— ¿Estas bien, pequeño? —

—Sí, eso creo— dijo el niño limpiándose unas lágrimas — oye tengo miedo, no quiero ir al infierno por favor no me lleves ahí —

—No te llevaré ahí, te enviare a un lugar mejor donde podrás descansar en paz y con suerte te encontraras con tus padres— su expresión de seriedad había cambiado, ahora mostraba una expresión cálida

— ¿lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo— Dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa y enviándolo a la Sociedad de Almas en forma de mariposa.

Esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Karin, era muy tierna y brindaba mucha seguridad cosa que no pudo evitar un sonrojo en las mejillas de Karin. Ella aún estaba en shock ya que él había llegado rápido y no solo le salvo la "vida" a ese niño sino que le evito el sufrimiento y el terror de no saber que pasa y del no poder defenderse. Todo esto la hizo llegar a una conclusión

_« Tal vez he estado equivocada al culpar a los shinigamis por lo que me paso, se ve que ellos hacen hasta lo imposible por proteger a las almas, quizás yo solo estuve en un día, lugar y momento equivocado_ »

Vio cómo se alejaba Toshiro y decidió seguirlo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sería fácil. Al alcanzarlo lo vio viendo el atardecer en una colina, se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Enserio no necesito que alguien me moleste ahora— Dijo quedamente Toshiro

—No he venido a eso shinigami—

—Es Hitsugaya Taicho para ti—

_« Con que así se llama_ » —ok, Hitsugaya taicho, escucha he venido solo hasta aquí para bueno tu sabes eso que hace la gente cuando ellos…. — Fue interrumpida

—Se clara quieres no te entiendo nada—

—Oye es difícil decirlo— exhaló con pesadez— yo quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora, incluido lo de hoy en el centro comercial, perdón— dijo muy arrepentida

—Lo del centro también fue mi culpa no debí hablarte así, con lo que respecta a lo demás te perdono— dijo sin despegar su vista del horizonte, pero se volteó para preguntarle— ¿Se puede saber el porqué del cambio de actitud?—

—Solo me di cuenta de algunas cosas si— Dijo dándole a entender que no diría nada mas

—Ok, oye con lo que paso hace dos noches, fue un accidente el piso mojado no ayudo nada—

—Ni me lo recuerdes, dejémoslo en un simple accidente, no es como si yo hubiera querido besarte—Dijo Karin

—exacto, fue un movimiento involuntario que no provocó nada en nosotros y mucho menos se repetirá—

—Jamás había estado tan de acuerdo— Fue lo que dijo Karin pero por dentro sintió un vacío— que linda tarde ¿no lo crees? —dijo mirándolo a los ojos

—Si desde aquí la vista es impresionante— menciono devolviéndole la mirada

Los dos no lo habían notado pero mientras se veían a los ojos lentamente se iban acercando el uno con el otro hasta darse un beso tierno, la verdad es que ambos trataban de ocultar que en verdad les había gustado el beso y que se morían de ganas de volverlo a hacer.

**Continuara….**

**Le agradezco a los que comentaron en los capis anteriores! En verdad gracias!.**

**Espero sus comentarios, subiré el otro capi mañana bye bye**


	6. Descubierta

Hola perdón por la tardanza. Agradezco todos sus comentarios. Aclaraciones:

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.

Descubierta

Ya era media noche en el mundo binbougami, todo estaba muy silencioso; a lo lejos en un pequeño barranco se podía observar a una joven mirando la luna pensativamente hasta que su amiga la llamo.

—Oh Karin has vuelto— Dijo Inochi

La presencia de su amiga en el mundo binbougami no era inusual ya que Inochi siempre la visitaba y a veces por lo tarde que era se quedaba a dormir ahí.

—Si—

— ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?—

—No me quejo, ha estado como siempre—

— ¿Nada novedoso que te haya pasado? —

—Nada, todo igual— A Karin ya se le estaba haciendo raro ese interrogatorio

— ¿Segura? —

—Estoy segura— Dijo un poco nerviosa— ¿Qué insinúas? —

—Nada— Dijo Inochi fingiendo demencia—Pero adivina, a mi si me paso algo novedoso cuando volvía, deja te cuento—

A Karin solo se le resbalo una gotita, su amiga podía parecer un ángel en todos los aspectos pero cuando se trataba de un chisme cambiaba totalmente.

Todo se remota a hoy como las 5 p.m yo estaba lista para volver pero antes decidí dar una vuelta hasta que…

_FLASHBACK_

—Creo que ya termine por hoy— Decía la pequeña con apariencia de ángel—Daré una última vuelta para ver que todo esté en orden—

Estaba por terminar su vuelta y sus pies la llevaron a una colina donde se apreciaba el atardecer.

—Ah que bonito sitio, un día de estos me tomare mi tiempo para venir y apreciarlo— en eso se percató de que dos personas estaban ahí sentadas viendo el atardecer y aparentemente también estaban platicando.

— ¡Oh que lindo es el amor!— Dejo salir un suspiro de ensueño. Pero en eso ve como esas dos personas se quedan viendo para después darse un beso— Wuauuu que lindo es dar un beso a la luz del atardecer—

Después de unos instantes las dos personas que se estaban dando el beso se separaron lentamente

_«Oh Dios sé que no debo pero no creo que pase nada si observo un poco más a esa parejita, no puedo evitar ignorar una clara escena del amor_» Pensó Inochi para convencerse de que no estaba siendo metiche sino que solo estaba apreciando los frutos del amor

Se acercó un poco más para oír lo que decían

— ¿Cómo debo interpretar esto? — Decía la desconocida

—Tal vez como un, "no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde lo que paso hace dos noches y por más que trataba de encontrar la repuesta del porque es ahora que después de este otro beso se la respuesta" — Dijo el chico desconocido con un toque de vergüenza y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo.

—A-a-así— Dijo sonrojada la chica—Y-y-y- ¿cuál es esa respuesta? — Y al igual que el dirigió su mirada a otro lado

Por otro lado Inochi estaba aún en su escondite muy pendiente de la conversación _«¡WUOU! Que declaraciones, esto se está poniendo muy interesante_»

—M-me g-gustas—

—Ehh?, La verdad no lo entiendo, como puedo yo gustarte después de todo lo que te he dicho—Dijo apenada

—Supongo que tienes razón, yo tampoco lo creía, tal vez por esa razón me tarde tanto en aceptar que en verdad me gustas— Le dijo mirándola a la cara— Pero sobre todo eso sé que hay en el fondo esta una chica amable que se preocupa por todos y que tiene o tenia suficientes razones para odiarnos a los shinigamis lo cual de alguna forma justificaba tu comportamiento con nosotros—

—Si tenía mis razones, o más bien creía tenerlas pero hoy paso algo que me hizo abrir los ojos— Levantó su mirada para ver como el sol se metía lentamente.

— ¿Y bien? —

— ¿Y bien qué? — Se hizo la desentendida

—No he escuchado tu respuesta a lo que te dije—

—Ah, sí es-este m-m-Mi respuesta l-la mía pues veras— Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

_«Que linda_» Pensó Inochi

—Entiendo, es obvio que esto no es resipro…— Fue cortado por un grito

—¡TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS, ME PASO LO MISMO NO PUDE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI Y NEGUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR EL PROFUNDO ODIO QUE TENIA HACIA USTEDES P-P-PERO AHORA PIENSO DIFERENTE! — Tomo aire agitada y muy sonrojada

El por su parte solo sonrió, y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos y una linda risita silenciosa salió de sus labios

—De que rayos te ríes— Exigió saber

—Eres linda cuando te sonrojas— Dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a los ojos, a lo cual ella no pudo responder a nada, le dejaría pasar esta solo porque estaba de buenas.

_«Ahhh que escena de amor tan mas linda, se la contare a Karin en cuanto lleg… UN MOMENTO_» Pensó Inochi para analizarlos bien con la mirada

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Para ese momento Karin ya estaba muerta de los nervios por dentro, Inochi no solo los vio sino que también lo escucho todo, solo le quedaba hacerse la desentendida

—Que linda historia, bien por ellos ¿no Inochi? — Dijo aparentando tranquilidad

—Sí, se ve que se lo merecían—

—Oh mira Inochi ya es muy tarde vayamos a dormir— Karin dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí lo más rápido posible

—Espera Karin-chan— La voz de Inochi sonó muy seria, cosa rara en ella

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?—

— ¿Sabes que era lo más impresionante de esa linda escena? —

—La verdad lo ignoro, ¿q-que era? —Los nervios la mataban

—Que la chica era igualita a ti, mismo color de cabello, misma ropa, misma voz y lo que me sorprende mucho es que esa chica estaba con un chico igualito al capitán shinigami que tanto molestas— Dijo echándole una mirada acusadora

—P-pero q-que mundo tan pe-pequeño, ¿no lo crees Inochi? — Sus nervios a flor de piel hacían que la voz la traicionaran

—KARIN-CHAN— Su voz fue muy sebera, pero luego relajo su expresión y soltó un suspiro— entiendo que no lo quieras decir hay ciertas cosas que no nos gusta compartir con los demás—

—No espera Inochi te lo iba a decir pero después recién eso pasó hoy, apenas y lo estoy analizando yo misma, prometo que te contare todo lo que ha pasado—

—Está bien—Dijo feliz, ella más que nada quería ver a su amiga feliz.

Continuara….

Le agradezco a los que comentaron en los capis anteriores En verdad gracias

Espero sus comentarios bye


	7. ¿Molesto? ¿Molesta? Tengamos una cita

**Hola perdón por la tardanza, no tenía mucha inspiración. A petición de algunos he hecho más largo el capítulo, Espero les guste.**

**_Aclaraciones _**

**_*_****«_Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos del personaje_»**

***La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

¿Molesto? ¿Molesta? Tengamos una cita.

Karin se había encargado de explicarle todo a Inochi la noche pasada, sabía que si no le contaba todo no la dejaría en paz.

—Vamos deja de verme así— Soltó Karin después de haber soportado por 2 horas esa mirada que Inochi le brindaba, la cual demostraba una completa felicidad hacia ella

—Es inevitable Karin-chan, estoy feliz de que tú estés enamorada, kiaaa de tan solo pensarlo— Decía Inochi con mucha alegría, ver a Karin enamorada no es algo que se vea todos los días

—OK— una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza—Oye tengo que adelantarme al mundo humano para revisar a una persona que tiene demasiada mala fortuna

—Ahh si una persona, solo ha pasado una noche y no puedes estar lejos de tu amado—

— ¡INOCHI, N-NO ES ESO!— Grito sonrojada Karin

—Jejeje entendido, te alcanzare en un rato más en el mundo humano—

0

Karin se encontraba en una parte de Karakura en la que había muchos locales.

—A al fin lo encontré— Decía Karin después de que pudo encontrar al humano con tan mala fortuna—Bien aquí voy— Se acercó hasta este y mediante la piedra celestial absorbió toda esa energía negativa que poseía.

—Bien creo que he terminado por aquí— Estaba dando la vuelta cuando de pronto, 3 chicos con cara de delincuentes se acercaron a ella.

—Pero miren nada más con que nos encontramos chicos— Fue lo que dijo un chico delgado, alto, güero poseedor de muchos piercings en la cara, en pocas palabras alguien feo con cara de malandrín. A parte dos chicos con igual apariencia estaban a su lado uno de pelo café y el otro de color negro. Los tres se acercaron de tal forma que pudieron acorralarla evitando así que ella escapara.

—Oye lindura ¿no te gustaría ir a divertirte un rato con migo? —Dijo el güero acercándose más de lo debido

—Con tremenda cara de payaso quien no se divertiría— Menciono Karin burlonamente

—Tu mocosa como te a través, vas a venir quieras o no— Le dijo amenazadoramente y después la tomo bruscamente del brazo

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo alguien alejo la mano del cretino lejos de ella, tanto el güero como Karin voltearon sorprendidos y lo que encontraron fue a un chico peliblanco con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Suéltala ahora— Dijo el peli blanco con mucha severidad y claro con una mirada asesina.

—Miren quien vino a defenderte, tu novio de primaria— El güero festejo a si mismo su broma y los otros dos solo rieron. Mientras tanto Karin y Toshiro tenían varias venitas en la frente.

—Vámonos Kurosaki, esto no vale la pena— dijo dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por ella.

_« Porque me sigue llamando por mi apellido, pensé que con lo que paso al menos seriamos algo más que simples conocidos_ » Pensó tristemente Karin mientras seguía al peliblanco

El güero termino de reír y miro a los dos— Un momento, adonde creen que van, esta lindura se viene con nosotros—

Karin ya harta decidió voltear y darle su merecido pero había mucha gente, lo menos que quería es hacer un espectáculo, giro la cabeza y logro ver dos policías

—¡Kyaaa pervertidos!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas, todos los voltearon a ver

—Oigan ustedes— grito un policía seguido de su compañero

Los tres vándalos salieron corriendo en seguida

_« Ve que no fui el único que corrió con la suerte de molestar a Karin y ser llamado un pervertido en frente de tanta gente_» Pensó Toshiro mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

—Bien hora de irnos, por cierto ¿Qué hacías aquí? —

—Fue pura casualidad, no es que yo te estuviera buscando—

—Ok— fue su respuesta aunque no estaba del todo convencida

0

Por otro lado tenemos a una pequeña poseedora del nombre Inochi que caminaba por las calles buscando el "brillo especial" en las chicas, y este era cuando alrededor de ciertas chicas irradiaba una luz cálida, la cual era desprendida cuando una vida nueva estaba creciendo dentro de ellas. Cuando se encontraba con una la rociaba de polvos dorados celestiales los cuales ayudaban a que esa futura persona, no tuviera complicaciones y naciera sana.

Y en eso se encontraba cuando a lo lejos diviso a Karin junto con el capitán shinigami.

—KARINNNN— Grito muy contenta Inochi

Karin volteo y se dirigió hasta ella

—Hola Inochi, ¿buscando brillos especiales?—

—En efecto— Dijo para luego volteara a ver al otro individuo cerca de Karin, al ver esto Karin se apresuró a presentarlos

—A Inochi él es el Capitán Hitsugaya— En eso Inochi levanto las cejas como diciendo "¿y él es tu?" — Y él es un amigo mío. _« ahh me gustaría ser algo mas pero así es la vida_»

Toshiro sintió molestia y frunció un poco el ceño

—Y capitán Hitsugaya ella es Inochi mi mejor amiga, ella es una diosa de la vida—

—Mucho gusto— Dijo muy feliz Inochi

Hitsugaya le respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

En eso una chica paso irradiando un leve brillo a lo que Inochi tuvo que despedirse y seguirla.

— ¿Qué aras ahora Capitán Hitsugaya?—

Toshiro solo frunció un poco más su ceño, de alguna manera le molestaba que ella se dirigiera así con él.

—Yo seguiré buscando almas—

—Te acompaño, tal vez en el camino encuentre a alguien con mala fortuna—

—Has lo que quieras—

Karin no dijo nada y lo siguió, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la manera tan fría en cómo le habla, se convenció diciéndosete a si misma que ese era su carácter, cosa que la convenció hasta que…

—Oye caminas muy rápido—

—Si no te parece vete, nadie te dijo que me siguieras—

— ¿Qué?, eres un…. Sabes que olvídalo trate de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo pero eres tan insoportables, yo me largo de aquí— Dijo muy furiosa Karin y luego se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. _« es un idiota eso es lo que es, pensé que si nos llevábamos bien podríamos tal vez ser algo mas pero creo que me equivoqué yo solita me cree una ilusión, ufff será mejor mantener solo una relación de trabajo con él, no volveré a buscarlo si no es para algo de trabajo_»

_« Ahh pero que hice ahora_» Pensó Toshiro arrepentido, estaba dispuesto a dar la vuelta e ir a hablar con ella pero en eso alguien lo intercepta con un abrazo.

—Taichooo— No hace falta decir quién es la que lo intercepto.

—Qué quieres Matsumoto—

—Haber dígame que es lo que hacía con la hermanita de Ichigo— dijo dándole pequeños codas a su capitán— No me diga — Dijo con sorpresa— ES SU NOVIAAA

—Pero que tonterías dices, mejor apúrate y sigue buscando todas esas almas—

—Pero Taicho ya encontramos todas, el capitán comandante nos ha pedido que regresemos pasado mañana—

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?—

—Por qué alguien estaba coqueteando con la hermanita de Ichigo—

—Matsumoto como te atreves a hablarme así—

—Es la verdad Capitán—

—Mejor apúrate y preara las cosas para nuestro regreso—

—Si capitán, compras compras— dijo mientras se alegaba brincando

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—N-nada Capitán— Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer

0

El atardecer llego y Karin estaba a punto de regresar al mundo Binbougami ya que sus superiores la mandaron llamar.

—Espera— Alguien le dijo inesperadamente y la jalo levemente del brazo evitando que cruzara a su mundo

—Bueno a ti ya se te esta haciendo mañita jalarme del brazo— Menciono Karin con un toque de irritación.

—Perdón—

—Sí, si como sea si no te molesta me han mandado a llamar, con tu permiso— Antes de que diera media vuelta el volvió a hablar

—No solo me disculpe por eso, sino por lo de hace rato—

—Oh, y su majestad cree poder decirme que es lo que lo hizo molestar, porque antes de que nos encontráramos con mi amiga todo estaba bien— Exigió saber Karin con sus brazos cruzados

—Bueno yo…—

— ¿sí? —

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros—

—No te entiendo—

—Lo que paso ya sabes, eso y aquello—

— ¿eso y aquello? — Medito un poco hasta recordar los dos besos que se habían dado —ahh ya—se sonrojó un poco— Pero sigo sin saber qué fue lo que te molesto.

Una venita le salto de la frente — ¿Enserio? —

—Deja de jugar y dímelo—

—Es algo tan obvio, los amigos no hace eso, yo no soy tu amigo Karin—

— ¿amigo? — En eso recordó que presento a Hitsugaya como su amigo con Inochi y sobre todo que él la acababa de llamar por su nombre cosa que la puso feliz por dentro perro decidió seguir con la conversación— ¿Entonces somos…?—

Toshiro solo asintió sonrojado

—En ese caso debiste decírmelo en ese momento soy lenta en estas cosas y más cuando tú eres el primero por el que siento estas cosas—No era necesario decir que ya en estos momentos Karin estaba muy sonrojada—H-Hitsugaya—

— ¿Qué? — su mirada estaba en otra dirección si la veía ahora se sonrojaría mas

— ¿entonces somos novios?—

—No—

— ¿Qué? —

—No hasta que te lo pregunte como debe ser — Tomo aire y posteriormente cuestiono—Karin, ¿Tu quisieras ser m-mi n-novia? —

—Es-este pues, s-si—

—Ah y una cosa más, deja de decirme Hitsugaya o capitán—

—Entonces como te digo, o espera que tal Hitsu-kun, yaya-tan, Hitsu-hitsu-pium, amor ammm osito—

Por cada apodo vergonzoso que Karin decía le saltaba una venita en su frente, _« Esta chiquilla solo lo hace para molestarme_»

—TOSHIRO, dime Toshiro—

—Jejeje ok—_«ja no aguanta ni una_» —Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal va tu misión? —

—Bien la terminamos hoy y pasado mañana regresamos a la sociedad de almas—

—Que lastima, ya no te veré por aquí—lo que debió ser un pensamiento en su mente fue algo que dijo abiertamente

— ¿Escuche un toque de tristeza en tu voz? —

—No sé de qué hablas—

—Mejor olvídalo—_«ella nunca lo admitirá_» — ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

—Me estas invitando a salir— lo golpeo con leves codazos para hacerlo molestar

—Llámalo como quieras— Menciono frustrado

—Bien, amm vamos a ese nuevo centro comercial que abrieron—

—Este bien….Oye no me habías dicho que tus superiores te hablaban—

—A recuerdas cuando te dije eso—

—Como no si fue hace unos instantes—

—Pues mentí—

_«Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas_» —Como sea vamos entonces a ese lugar que dices—

0

Los dos se habían encaminado al nuevo centro comercial, caminaron un rato hasta que escucharon a alguien gritar con un tono animado agitando unos palitos con listones en sus extremos para llamar su atención.

— ¡ACERQUENCE, ACERQUENCE HOY ES LA INAGURACION DE NUESTRA TIENDA DE POSTRES "THE SWEET DREAM", SOLO POR HOY LOS POSTRES SON GRATIS!—El señor que exclamo esto era alto, con canas y con una expresión cálida, entre tanto alborotó dirigió su mirada a Karin y a Toshiro

— ¡HEY USTEDES, LA PEQUEÑA PAREJA DE NOVIOS! —Los dos susodichos se quedaron a la expectativa mientras ese hombre se acercaba— ¡VENGAN, VENGA TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES QUE DE SEGURO LES GUSTARA!— Los tomo del brazo y los adentro al local el cual era muy tranquilo, sus color naranja claro lograba dar un sentimiento de paz a los clientes, las mesas eran de diferentes tamaños, había unas con 6 lugares y otras localizadas en el fondo únicamente para dos personas, y ahí fue en donde los sentó.

—Esperen aquí enseguida les traigo algo especial—les guiño el ojo y se fue

—Es un lugar muy bonito— Declaro Karin observando el lugar meticulosamente

—Si no lo puedo negar—

En eso regreso el señor y puso en su pequeña mesa redonda una malteada de fresa con dos popotes.

_« ¿Pero qué?_» Fue lo que pensaron al mismo tiempo

—Disfrútenlo t-o-r-t-o-l-i-t-o-s—Guiño una vez más y se retiro

—Qué diablos pasa con ese señor—

— ¿Qué acaso te da pena? ¿Acaso no puedes tomar del mismo baso que yo? —Cuestiono Toshiro

— ¿Me estas retando? —Alzo una ceja Karin

—Para nada—

En ese instante los dos comenzaron a tomar esa malteada, recordando que la mesas era pequeña los dos quedaron a una corta distancia, al principio dirigiéndose miradas de competitividad las cuales se trasformaron en miradas perdidas en los ojos del otro las cuales estaban llenas de amor, la malteada se fue acabando poco a poco

—SABIA QUE LES GUSTARIA—Grito de improviso el señor, sacando a los dos del trance y asiéndolos toser un poco por el susto.

—Miren lo que les he preparado— Menciono para después poner en la mesa una copa grande llena de bolitas de sandía con un poco de yogurt —DISFRUTENLA—

—Que amable— más se tardó en decirlo que las bolitas en desaparecer, dejando la copa a la mitad—Oye, comparte un poco no te las acabes todas—

El solo ladeo la cabeza—Así que te gusta la sandía ehh?, pareces un niño—

—Cállate— Dijo inflando sus cachetes

Karin se le quedo viendo con ternura recargando su cachete en su mano, _« apuesto que no muchos lo pueden ver así, después de todo es un capitán y debe seguir ciertos lineamientos, soy muy afortunada_»

Toshiro al sentir la mirada se voltio y se encontró con la mirada de Karin lo cual lo hizo sonrojar

— ¿Qué tanto me vez? — Cuestionó

—JE nada, mejor vámonos, se está haciendo tarde— El solo asintió, pero cuando se levantaron Karin dijo…

—Espera tienes algo aquí— y le planto un beso en los labios—Listo, sabían a sandia que rico—

—Oye—Recrimino sonrojado _« esto no se quedara así ya verás_»

Antes de salir los dos le agradecieron al que resultó ser el propietario del local y le desearon suerte en su nuevo negocio para lo cual el solo les dijo un

—Gracias por venir, espero verlos pronto—

0

Estaban caminando por una colina silenciosos hasta que Karin rompió el silencio

—Supongo que esta es la última vez que te veo por un buen rato—

—Así es, pero será por un tiempo no muy largo… espero— Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro

Karin si lo escucho pero decidió no decir nada

—Me gustaría verte mañana pero tengo que estar con mi superiora atendiendo algunas cosas—

—Entiendo— Permanecieron otra vez callados hasta que nuevamente su silencio se rompió y no fue precisamente Karin esta vez.

—Taichoooo lo encontré— Grito Matsumoto y lo abrazo

—Que te he dicho sobre abrazarme así y aún más sobre gritar así—

—No se enoje, solo venía a decirle que el capitán pidió que regresáramos hoy mismo…ahhh ella es su novia ¿verdad? —Dijo percatándose de Karin

Karin se inclinó y se presentó— Soy Karin, mucho gusto—

—a que linda, yo soy Rangiko Matsumoto teniente Hitsugaya taicho, mucho gusto—

—Bien entonces vámonos—Dijo dándose la vuelta

—Ahh que grosero, despídase de su novia— Toshiro la miro con cara asesina

—Adelántate tú, enseguida te alcanzo— Ya con una venita en la frente Toshiro se lo ordeno.

—Si— Estaba por irse cuando se acercó a Karin y le susurro algo al oído

A los susurros Karin solo asentía y después dijo— ¿y que sería bueno? — a lo cual Matsumoto siguió susurrándole al oído —Entiendo—

—Muy bien nos vemos después Karin-chan—

—Si—

Acto seguido ella desapareció

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo? — Cuestiono intrigado

—Nada, algo sobre el clima o algo así— Fingió demencia

Toshiro solo exhalo aire y decidió dejarlo pasar —Ok, bueno creo que mejor nos vamos despidiendo—

—Si…— Apenas se iba a acercar cuando él ya estaba al frente de ella y le robo un pequeño beso muy tierno

—Oye—Recrimino Karin

—Dulce venganza, nos vemos después— Dijo alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano en el aire

—Que venganza y que ocho cuartos la próxima vez seré yo ya verás— Se dijo así misma mientras emprendió su marcha de regreso al mundo binbougami.

** Eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Qué me recomiendan?**

**Tómense un tiempecito para dejar un comentario, eso me motiva a escribir más rápido.**

**Cuidence.**


	8. Sorpresa

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo perdón la tardanza, pero la semana pasada la tuve muy ocupada y el viernes que quise escribir fue el día en donde, por parte de un curso de primeros auxilios, decidieron poner entrenamiento de cómo ayudar a una persona bajo escombros y arrastrarla, en pocas palabras llegue no solo sucia sino que con dolor en partes que no sabía que tenía (ok no), pero después de ese duro día me alegre al llegar y saber que alguien había comentado eso me subió la energía y lo empecé a escribir pero como lo querían largo me demore un poco…**

**Bueno esas son mis escusas, abajo pondré los planes a futuro con esta historia**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

**Sorpresa**

_Previamente_

—Adelántate tú, enseguida te alcanzo— Ya con una venita en la frente Toshiro se lo ordeno.

—Si— Estaba por irse cuando se acercó a Karin y le susurro algo al oído

—Oye Karin-chan, se me olvidaba decirte que el cumpleaños de mi Taicho es en una semana, quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en nuestro escuadrón, por supuesto estas invitada y sería muy lindo que le llevaras algo— A los susurros Karin solo asentía y después dijo— ¿y que sería bueno? — a lo cual Matsumoto siguió susurrándole al oído— Bueno a él no es muy afectivo a las cosas materias y debido a su carácter es difícil descifrar que le gusta pero para tu buena suerte y mis años de experiencia a su lado ahora sé que le gusta mucho la sandía y las habas confitadas—Entiendo—

—Muy bien nos vemos después Karin-chan—

—Si—

Acto seguido ella desapareció

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo? — Cuestiono intrigado

—Nada, algo sobre el clima o algo así— Fingió demencia

De esto ya había pasado 4 días, era una mañana tranquila en el mundo binbougami, Karin se encontraba con su superiora Hikari Matsuoka

—Bien Karin esta vez te toca cubrir la parte suroeste de Karakura, a pesar de que no tenemos mucho trabajo como los otros dioses no significa que no estemos alertas a cualquier situación así que te encargo mucho esa parte y….—La observa detenidamente—¿Me estas escuchando Karin?

_«__ ¿Que sería bueno regalarle a Toshiro?_» Pensaba Karin cuando escucho a su superiora hablar

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Pasa que te estoy dando la indicación de que vayas al suroeste de Karakura a supervisar y tú no contestas, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, ¿no me digas que en ese shinigami?— Hikari poso sus manos en su cadera.

— ¿de que shinigami me habla? —

—Vamos Karin te conozco desde hace mucho y para nadie en este mundo es un secreto lo que hay entre tú y ese shinigami, aquí uno se entera de todo rápido— Karin solo se limitó a asentir un poco sonrojada.

—Sera mejor que te centres en tu trabajo Karin-chan, y pongas una distancia con el—

—Pero Hikari yo lo quiero y me hace feliz tenerlo a mi lado—

—Lose pequeña, pero será mejor tener una distancia entre los dos antes de que algo malo pase o alguno de los dos tenga algún problema—

— ¿esta insinuando algo? — Cuestionó Karin ya un poco molesta

—En lo absoluto Karin-chan—

—Entonces por qué me pide eso, yo quiero a Toshiro y estaré con el siempre, él es uno de los motivos de mi felicidad y creo que ya no hay nada más que conversar, con su permiso me retiro al lugar que me indico— Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Hikari no dijo nada pero un pensamiento surco su mente _«__ ahh Karin-chan desde que te encontré te he querido como una hija y como soy una líder binbougami tengo la capacidad de ver la mala fortuna en los propios binbougamis a mi servicio, y la que puedo ver en ti me preocupa, decírtelo no evitara que ocurra, sé que algo malo te pasara pero veo que no me escucharas solo ruego que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir a delante de lo que sea que te vaya a pasar _» No tuvo otra elección mas que la de regresar a su puesto.

0

Karin ya estaba en su trabajo en el mundo humano y había decidido que no aria caso de lo que Hikari le dijo, ella estaría al lado de Toshiro sin importar el que. Para dejar de pensar en eso decidió mejor pensar en como aria las habas confitadas para el regalo de su novio. "NOVIO" que linda palabra se decía a sí misma.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hollow no muy grande.

—Oh pero que tenemos aquí—Menciono el hollow acercándose a Karin—pequeña tu serás mi alimento…—

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que en su cara se forma una línea vertical que lo atravesaba, y esto se debía a que un shinigami lo acababa de atacar por la espalda acabando con su existencia. Una capa de humo no le permitía a Karin ver la cara de su salvador, bastaron unos segundos para que se disipara el humo y Karin mostrara una amplia sonrisa.

—Ichi-nii, cuanto tiempo sin verte—

Más se tardó en decirlo en lo que él llegaba hasta ella y la abrazaba

—Ichi-ni ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Estas bien Karin? —

—Si, por que no he de estarlo—

—Disculpa cosas mías—

—Ok— Dijo Karin sin entender

—Oye, Karin—

— ¿Dime? —

—Prometo nunca más dejarte sola, si algo llegara a pasar ten por seguro que esta vez si estaré ahí para ti, no dejare que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir. Y si también algo malo te llegara a pasar ya sea en una batalla o con alguna persona, házmelo saber para poder ayudarte lo menos que quiero es que te vuelvas a sentir sola ¿entendiste? —

Karin había abierto los ojos como plato —Ichigo… y-yo… Gracias— Y posterior mente abrazo a su hermano, el cual le correspondió con otro fuerte abrazo.

—Oye Karin, ¿te gustaría venir a la casa y ver de nuevo al viejo y a Yuzu? —

Karin lo medito un rato y después asintió, hace mucho que no los veía y tenía unas inmensas ganas de volverlos a ver aunque mentiría sino decía que se sentía un poco nerviosa y una pregunta revoloteaba en su mente "¿Qué reacción tendrán?". Decidió ir a averiguarlo caminando junto con Ichigo.

0

Por otra parte en la sociedad de almas, el capitán de la 10 división se encontraba tomando un Té en el jardín de su escuadrón, el viento soplaba tranquilamente, en pocas palabras era un momento tranquilo en el que alguien podía perderse. Hasta que…

—Taichoo— Exclamo Matsumoto como siempre suele hacerlo

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — Respondió irritado

—No este de amargado, ese no es el carácter de alguien que cumplirá años en 4 días—

—Por favor dime que no planes darme una fiesta sorpresa como la del año pasado, déjame recordarte que me costó muchos días limpiar el desorden— Menciono acusadoramente el pequeño capitán.

—Pa-para n-nada Capitán, como cree eso— Dijo fingiendo demencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su capitán el cual intuyo que ella ya había organizado una

Exhalo pesadamente—Solo trata de que no se sobre pasen esta vez—

—Yo me encargo capitán—

Sin creerle mucho solo se limitó a asentir—Bien, ahora ve y llama a todos los del escuadrón, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento genera—

—Enseguida capitán— Y en 5 segundos ya se había ido.

0

Mientras tanto en la clínica Kurosaki

Una chica de cabellos negros era abrazada eufóricamente por su hermana

—Karin en verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo— Su gemela tenia algunas lágrimas en sus ojos— Ichigo ya me había dicho antes que te logro encontrar, pero aun viéndote y teniéndote aquí no puedo creerlo—

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte hermanita— Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Yuzu se alejó un poco para verla a la cara—En verdad te extrañe mucho— Karin le retiro unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro

—Prometo venir a visitarte seguido Yuzu—

Karin volteo a ver a su padre

—Me alegra que volver a verte y aun mas saber que estas bien—Fue lo que dijo en un tomo calmado su padre, algo raro en él.

—Gracias papá—

—Te quedaras a comer verdad—Cuestiono su hermana

—Supongo que si—

—Que bien después de comer quiero que me pongas al corriente de todo—

—Claro Yuzu te contare todo lo que ha pasado en estos años—

La comida paso con normalidad, uno que otro arranque de su padre y una que otra pelea entre este y su hermano. Karin subió a la habitación que antes pertenecía a las dos sintiéndose algo nostálgica, decidió no seguir pensando en el pasado y mejor concentrarse en el futuro.

El tiempo se fue volando mientras Karin le platicaba todo y digo TODO a su hermana.

—Déjame ver si entendí, eres una binbougami ocupada de cuidar la mala fortuna de los humanos, por lo cual Ichigo no te pudo encontrar en la sociedad de almas todo este tiempo—Karin asintió— tienes muchos amigos de los cuales resalta tu amiga diosa de la vida Inochi

—Así es—

—¡Y lo aún más importante… TIENES NOVIO que es shinigami kiaaaaaa! —Grito muy feliz Yuzu

—Sí, p-pero no lo grites— Ni 1 segundo paso cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

— ¿QUÉ QUIEN TIENE QUÉ? —grito eufórico Ichigo

_«__ Rayos_» fue lo que paso por la mente de Karin

— ¿Estabas escuchando Ichi-ni?—cuestiono enojada Karin

—Solo pasaba por aquí y no me cambies el tema ¿Quién es? — Exclamo Ichigo.

— ¿Quién es quién? — Era obvio que él había escuchado todo pero no perdía nada fingiendo un poco de demencia.

—No te hagas sé que escuche bien, tienes novio y aparte es un shinigami así que dime ¿Quién es? —

—Para que vayas y le hagas daño… NUNCA— Respondió Karin

—No le are daño, eso sería decir poco—Dijo lo último muy bajito

—Ichi-ni, yo en verdad lo quiero, no quiero que nada malo le pase—Se vio suplicante Karin a lo cual Ichigo solo pudo comerse su orgullo de hermano sobreprotector

—Está bien, solo quiero saber de quién se trata, prometo no hacerle nada—

— ¿Enserio lo prometes? —

—Enserio—

—Más te vale porque si me entero de que le paso algo, y no digo que sea débil como para que le pase algo, yo juro de que en verdad tú me conocerás enojada y are que te arrepientas, ¿entendido? —

Por un leve instante Karin le dio mucho miedo por lo cual trago grueso y asintió poniendo su mano en el corazón y volviendo a decir—Lo prometo—

—Bien, es Toshito debes conocerlo es un capitán—

—Ese enano cuando lo vea…—Su frase se vio interrumpida por la mirada asesina de Karin

— ¿Disculpa? —Levanto una ceja

—A-a q-que bueno él es chico bueno, pero tengo que hablar con el—

— ¿De qué? —

—De cosas de hombres—En ese momento sonó su alarma de hollow—Me tengo que ir—

Recibiendo un —Ten cuidado— por parte de Yuzu y un —Prometiste no hacerle daño recuérdalo—de parte de Karin

— ¿Así entonces me decías que su cumpleaños se acercaba? —Cuestiono Yuzu retomando la conversación que tenían justo antes de ser interrumpidas

—SI—

—Y ya pensaste en que le regalaras—

—Pues como no es muy apegado a lo material tenía pensado, hacerle habas confitadas algo que le gusta y no estorba, pero no sé cómo hacerlas—

—Faltaba mas Karin, yo te enseño a hacerlas— Le respondió a su hermana con una sonrisa

— ¿Enserio me ayudaras? —Pregunto esperanzada

—Claro por mi hermana aria lo que sea además años de experiencia cocinando no son en vano—

—Gracias Yuzu— Le respondió con una mucha sinceridad.

0

El gran día había llegado, cuando el capitán llego ese día a su escuadrón pudo ver como varias personas salían y le daban una "sorpresa" gritando un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. El capitán no quería ser grosero después de todo era un gesto gentil el que había tenido su teniente al organizarle todo esto así que se limitó a dar un…

—Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir y felicitarme—

La fiesta trascurrió "normalmente" hasta que llego el atardecer, él se alejó un poco de los invitados para tomar un poco de aire.

—Capitán, ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto una teniente buscando con su mirada a cierto peli-blanco, al cual pudo ver salir hacia el jardín. —Capitán ¿Ocurre algo? — Cuestiono cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Nada, solo quise salir a tomar el aire un rato—

—Vamos no se sienta triste porque no está aquí Karin, aun el contacto que tenemos con los otros dioses es muy reciente como para que ellos entre a visitarnos sin un permiso—

—No me preocupa eso— Dirigió su mirada a otro lado —Matsumoto, gracias por la fiesta—

—Si no hay de que…oh que tonta— dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza—olvide decirle que deje unos documentos en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, son del capitán comandante y dijo que quería que los revisara, perdón por decírselo hasta ahora—

—Ah Matsumoto, sabes que esas cosas no se olvidan pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende—

—Enserio perdón— sus ojos denotaban tristeza

—ufff que más puedo hacer, encárgate de los invitados yo iré a ver—

—Como ordene— dio media vuelta y siguió festejando

Por otro lado Toshiro estaba llegando a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se sentó para después disponer de su cajón al abrirlo gran fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna pila de documentos, era más bien una pequeña bolsa color morado con un listón naranja, la cual tenía una carta a un lado.

Tomo la carta y se puso a leer.

_Espero te pases un feliz cumpleaños y que sonrías por almenas un día en el año, no hay que ser tan amargado._

_Lamento no poder está ahí pero tú ya sabes las razones, con ayuda de Matsumoto pude mandarte este pequeño obsequio, nunca fui buena regalando cosas pero espero te guste lo hice con mucho cariño._

_No es de mi decir este tipo de cosas pero como no sé hasta cuando te veré te mando un fuerte abrazo y si quieres un beso._

_P.D. Las habas confitadas yo misma las hice no te preocupes una experta me enseño a hacerlas y aparte probé unas antes de meterlas a la bolsa a mi criterio saben bien y como vez sigo viva así que cómelas sin miedo._

_P.D. hermano sabe lo nuestro ira a visitarte pronto…_

_Sin más que decir_

_K. Karin._

Toshiro termino de leerla con una sonrisa en los labios obviamente no por la parte en la que decía en que Ichigo vendría a visitarlo cosa que lo dejaba un poco intranquilo, sino más bien porque ella se había tomado el tiempo de investigar cuales eran sus gusto y más aparte de prepararlo.

Abrió la bolsita y empezó a degustar su dulce favorito.

0

El tiempo paso volando, en un instante era el cumpleaños de Toshiro y en el otro ya era año nuevo.

Toda Karakura estaba llena de nieve, lo cual la hacía ver muy linda, pero eso no quitaba el inmenso frio que se sentía.

Karin volvía de la clínica Kurosaki después de haber pasado ahí todo la mañana, estaba vestida con un pantalón color negro de tela gruesa y un abrigo no tan grande pero si muy abrigador. Caminaba entre las calles de Karakura está que llego a un barranco, el cual le trajo buenos recuerdos, como el de su primer beso, decidió sentarse un rato para ver como el cielo dejaba caer delicadamente la nieve.

Pasó así un poco más de 40 minutos hasta que alguien acerco a ella una lata de bebida caliente, al darse vuelta sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Toshiro— Dijo antes de dar un brinco y enredar sus manos en su cuello formando así un abrazo. Ella no era muy expresiva pero después de no ver a su novio en un tiempo su cuerpo actuó solo movido por lo mucho que lo extraño.

— Ha pasado un tiempo—

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? — Hablo irritada Karin

—ammm así gracias por el regalo me gustó mucho, sabes no es necesario que sea mi cumpleaños para que me regales más— Lo cual en lenguaje de Karin sonó como "gracias, quiero más", la cual solo le sonrió.

—Me alegra, oye Toshiro—

— ¿Qué? —

—Te extrañe mucho, ¿y tú?— dijo acercándolo más, cabe decir que ella no había dejado de abrazarlo.

Él la abrazo por la cadera atrayéndola más hacia él y la beso un poco más apasionadamente que las últimas veces, después de todo tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—tu qué crees—

—Que se te esta haciendo costumbre robarme besos—

—Puedo parar si quieres—

—Eso nunca— Dijo ahora ella robándole otro beso.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que recorrieron la ciudad terminando la jornada en el templo donde alejados de los demás esperaron la llegada de un nuevo año.

Cuando por fin llegaron las 12 campanadas ellos no pidieron ningún propósito, lo único que hicieron fue darse un lindo beso que duro todas las campanadas, iniciando un año nuevo con el beso de la persona que ellos amaban.

**_Continuara_**

**Ahora sí, mis planes sobre esta historia es poner primero una relación bonita entre ellos dos, donde se vea a Karin y a Toshiro enamorados el uno al otro, y después ya sea en el capi que sigue o hasta el siguiente pondré el problema de la historia así que sean pacientes y esperen un próximo capi con más besos y algo más…**

**Bueno espero como siempre sus comentarios, recuerden que eso me hace saber si les gusto y aparte me da fuerzas para escribir más rápido**

**Y también quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un tiempecito para dejarme un comentario, gracias**

**Cuídense….**


	9. Un enemigo

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo con una nueva actualización, espero les guste este capi tanto como me gusto a mi hacerlo. Sin más que decir…**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

**Un enemigo**

El mes de Enero se fue volando sin ninguna novedad, un par de Hollows inquietos por ahí y una que otra persona con mala fortuna por allá.

Karin y Toshiro se habían visto 2 veces después del día de año nuevo, una parte es no tener trabajo en el mundo humano y otra muy diferente es no tenerlo en sus respectivos mundos, ya sea, en la oficina llenando documentos, entrenando al escuadrón y entrenando uno mismo o ayudando a sus superiores en el mundo binbougami con los nuevos reclutas.

Enero pasó volando trayendo algo bueno con él y eso era que ahora los shinigamis podían ir a los mundos de los otros dioses y a la vez los demás podían entrar a la Sociedad de Almas sin la necesidad de un permiso.

Actualmente estaban en la primera semana de Febrero, ya no así tanto frio como en enero pero aun había brisas frías que se atrevían a acariciar a la gente. Este hecho no pasaba por alto en el mundo binbougami donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros terminando de entrenar a los novatos.

—Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy— Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza y un pensamiento que todos compartían "NADA MAS". Y no era para menos ya que los traía de arriba abajo desde las 5 de la mañana y aparte solo les había dado 10 minutos de descanso.

—Ah vamos no me miren así que eso no fue nada, para su "buena fortuna", algo contradictorio ya que ustedes son dioses de la mala fortuna, hoy estoy feliz y por eso fui amable con ustedes.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de reproche y un _«__ Si como no_» en el pensamiento de cada subordinado.

Cuando se empezaban a retirar Hikari se acercó a Karin

—Bueno trabajo el de hoy Karin-chan te veo muy animada hoy—

—Y lo estoy Hikari, a cualquiera le alegra tener un lindo clima, subordinados fuertes, planes para dentro de una semana usted sabe ¿no? —

—Por favor dime que esos planes no tienen nada que ver con cierto peliblanco—

—Este n-no pa-para nada— Dirigió su mirada a otro lado para evitar ser vista por su superiora.

Soltó un suspiro la mayor—Ahh tu nunca cambias, sé que el día de San Valentín es la próxima semana y sé que es tradición estar cerca de esa persona amada pero recuerda que te pedí que tuvieras cierta distancia con ese muchachito, hay algo que no me gusta no veas esto como una orden de tu superiora sino más bien como un consejo de una madre—

—En verdad agradezco la preocupación y el cariño que usted me da pero tiene que entender que yo no veo nada malo en él ni mucho menos en nuestra relación la cual no rompe ninguna regla, en conclusión yo seguiré con él y por supuesto estaré con él la próxima semana—

—Veo que no tienes remedio, está bien solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que si algo paso vendrás con migo—

—Lo prometo Hikari-san—

Dicho esto las dos siguieron su camino, por una parte una Hikari aún muy preocupada por el futuro de Karin y por el otro una pelinegra que se dirigía a su hogar, el día de ayer había ido a comprar algunas cosas que le serian de utilidad para el regalo de Toshiro. Tenía que practicar muy duro si es que quería darle una sorpresa.

0

Mientras Karin hacia eso Toshiro estaba en su oficina terminando de firmar el último documento que aun restaba. Cuando al fin termino vio cómo su teniente pasaba rápido por la puerta para evitar ser vista.

—Matsumoto ven aquí— A su teniente solo suspiro desanimada _«__ rayos me vio_»

— ¿Si capitán, que ocurre? —

—Llévale estos documentos al capitán comandante ahora mismo—

—Enseguida—y mientras los tomaba— Oiga ¿va a venir Karin-chan la semana que viene? —

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?— pregunto sin entender por qué ella tendría que venir

—AHH no sea tan desinteresado Taicho, la próxima semana es San Valentín— Dijo indignada a lo cual el pequeño capitán solo abrió los ojos como plato.

_«__ Es cierto, pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para hacer algo_» pensó el peliblanco

—No he hablado al respecto con ella tal vez no la vea, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo—

—que lastima, al menos debería hablar con ella por teléfono si sigue de amargado ella se aburrirá de usted y se ira con alguien—Fue lo que dijo en un tono de picardía

— ¿QUE DIJISTE? —Cuestiono enojado

—q-que e-este ya voy a dejar los documentos, adiós—Desapareció con shumpo.

0

Y así la semana paso volando, Karin entrenando a los subordinados mientras preparaba una sorpresa para su novio y Toshiro haciendo lo que siempre hacia, entrenar, firmar documentos y más entrenar.

En estos momentos era la noche del 13 de febrero Karin acomodaba los últimos detalles del regalo teniendo a su lado a su amiga Inochi.

—WUAAAU te quedo hermoso Karin-chan— Y no era para menos el regalo consistía era una caja color azul cielo de 35cm de largo por 25cm de ancho, la cual contenía un chocolate en forma de circulo de aproximadamente 20cm, el chocolate era blanco y no contenía ningún dibujo o escritura no era necesario escribir algo que ella misma podía decirle; alrededor de este había habas confitadas, las suficientes para que no quedara un espacio vacío.

—Gracias— Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—No cabe duda que has cambiado mucho Karin-chan—

— ¿A qué te refieres Inochi? —

—Pues que yo nunca habría creído verte hacer estas cosas y menos para un shinigami hace algunos meses atrás y mírate ahora hasta creo que sonríes mas en verdad agradezco que ese chico te haya echo olvidar el odio—

—Pero que cosas dices Inochi— Si antes estaba avergonzada ahora mucho más

—Estoy feliz por ti Karin-chan— Dijo regalándole una sonrisa

—G-gracias—Contesto sinceramente

—Bueno ya es tarde mañana te espera un largo día, mejor vayamos a dormir—

—Si tienes razón y como ya es tarde prefiero que te quedes aquí a pasar la noche ya sabes que esta también es tu casa—

—Ok, gracias Karin-chan—Dijo lanzándose a ella dándole un abrazo.

0

La mañana había llegado tranquilamente pero con lo que no contaba Karin es que tendría que entrenar a los novatos también ese día.

_«__ Rayos yo que quería ir a ver a Toshiro temprano para pasar más tiempo con él, bueno ya ni modo ya será más al rato_» Se auto consolaba la pobre Karin

Pero para su desgracia ese rato se extendió hasta pasado el mediodía.

_«__ Que mala suerte ya es un poco tarde pero bueno mejor me apuro _» Pensó mientras corría en dirección a la Sociedad de Almas.

Y su mala suerte incremento cuando al llegar se perdió y no pudo encontrar el camino a la 10 división, al comienzo su orgullo le prohibió preguntarle a alguien pero cuando se fijó que había estado perdida por 1 hora decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y por fin preguntarle a alguien, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo del lado contrario de la 10 división y que por lo visto ahora estaba más lejos.

Otra hora le costó llegar a la deseaba división, pero pudo suspirara tranquila porque al final pudo llegar.

Pero se llevó otra sorpresa al entrar y no ver a ninguna alma, decidió no darle mucha importancia y adentrarse en la oficina de su novio.

—Toshiro, cuanto tiempo sin…. verte—Su frase se cortó al percatarse que la oficina estaba vacía. —Mmm debe estar en el jardín—Lo reviso más de dos veces pero no lo encontró, lo mismo le ocurrió en el salón de entrenamiento, en la parte posterior del escuadrón y en el comedor. Su búsqueda se había extendido otra hora y media

—Quizás salieron a entrenar a otro lugar eso explicaría la ausencia de todos—Ya en ese momento se había decidido a regresar a la oficina y sentarse un rato en un sillón, volteo la cabeza para ver el reloj el cual marcaba 4:30 p.m.

Suspiro derrotada.

—Lo esperare media hora más, sino llega le dejare el regalo aquí— Sus desánimos de mostraron en el tono de tristeza en su voz.

0

—Taichooo estoy muy cansada, porque decidió hacer el entrenamiento general precisamente hoy— Su voz denotaba pesadez y no era en vano esta vez el capitán exigió mucho en su entrenamiento desde condición física hasta la supervisión de que tan lejos habían podido llegar a dominar su _Zanpakutō._

—Ya no te quejes, les di el resto del día libre ¿no? —

—Si pero ya es muy tarde—Hizo puchero—aunque la tarde es joven aun, nos vemos mañana Taicho y no se sienta triste por no estar con Karin-chan hoy—

—Uff, bien es hora de regresar a terminar los papeles—Dijo agobiadamente, si bien les dio el resto de la tarde libre a sus subordinados el aún era un capitán y tenía que verificar que no hubiera algún papeleo sin terminar

0

—Vamos sé que soy una diosa de la mala fortuna pero esto es ridículo no por ser una tengo que tener mala suerte—Dijo indignada haciendo puchero volvió a ver el reloj el cual marcaba 5:15 p.m.

_«__Supongo que es hora de irme dejare su regalo en la mesa_ » Se paró del sillón dirigiéndose al escritorio y ahí dejo la caja observándola un poco.

— ¿Acaso es para mí? — Dijo la voz de una persona que estaba parada al lado suyo.

—Si—Contesto sin poner mucha atención, hasta que reacciono—Espera que—Dirigió su mirada a la persona situada al lado de ella la cual resulto se Toshiro quien había tomado la caja entre sus dos manos y la observaba minuciosamente.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste? —Era el colmo lo esperaba por varias horas y se descuida 5 segundos y el aparece.

—Hace unos instantes, te vi y te iba a saludar pero como tenías tu mirada muy concentrada en un objeto me acerque para ver que era ese algo tan importante que captaba tu atención lo suficiente como para no notar mi presencia— Hablo mientras seguía viendo aquella caja. — ¿Entonces si es para mí? —

—E-este s-si es tu regalo de día de San Valentín te estaba esperando desde hace rato para dártelo pero como no llegabas decidí mejor dejarlo ahí e irme de haber sabido que te tardarías tanto mejor hubiera venido más tarde— Concluyo la pelinegra.

Toshiro la observo un poco—Lo siento tenia entrenamiento general hoy con el escuadrón, de haber sabido que vendrías te lo hubiera dicho—

—Está bien no te preocupes—Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Toshiro solo giro su cabeza a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo después decidió abrir la caja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, eso se veía realmente bien

—Muchas gracias—Menciono y dirigió una de esas habas a su boca—Esta delicioso—

Karin lo observo un rato para después decir—Bien creo que es hora de irme—

— ¿Tan rápido? Quédate un rato más, te compensare la espera—Karin lo medito un poco antes de asentir.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo parte del _Seireitei terminando el recorrido en un colina donde se podía ver el atardece._

—En verdad gracias por haber venido—

—No hay de que—

Mientras decían eso se iban acercando más y más el uno al otro hasta terminar en un beso. La diferencia que tenía este con los otros es que este no parecía tener fin, cuando lo terminaban enseguida empezaba otro más apasionado que el anterior. Hasta que llegó el momento en que no se sabía cuándo acababa uno y empezaba otro.

Sus corazones latían descontroladamente había un impulso que los hacia querer más, en un movimiento él puso sus manos en la cadera de ella y ella las suyas en el cuello de él teniendo como resultado que el besos se intensificara aún más él la recargo en un árbol y la pelinegra enredo sus pies en su novio. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control lo menos que él quería era espantar a Karin.

—Espera… esto no está bien… no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras—Logro decir entre jadeos.

—No te tienes que preocupar por eso… y-yo quiero que continuemos—Dirigió su mirada a otra parte avergonzadamente con un ligero sonrojo

El solo hizo una media sonrisa y en ese instante uso shumpo llevándolos a su casa.

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y la deposito gentilmente en su cama.

—Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras llegar—Fueron sus últimas palabras del peliblanco.

De ahí en adelante no hicieron falta palabras, la ropa fue cayendo una tras otra y su única comunicación fue a través de las caricias. Y así transcurrió la noche en la cual el uno se entregó al otro enteramente.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver como un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba entre la ventaba alumbrando a una chica recostada en el pecho de un chico, el cual la abrazaba protectoramente. El primero en despertar fue el quien dedico unos momentos a observarla hasta que por fin ella abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días—Menciono medio adormilada con una sonrisa la pelinegra

—Buenos días dormilona— Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

—Oye tengo el derecho de dormir tanto como quiera, ayer fue un día muy agitado, desde el inicio hasta el final—Dijo haciendo puchero

—Está bien, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez—

Escuchando esto ella se volvió a acurrucar abrazando a su novio.

Y así el día de San Valentín concluyo y como ocurrió con enero febrero igual se fue volando. Después de ese día el peliblanco y la pelinegra se siguieron viendo y trataban de tener más contacto algunas veces él la visitaba y otras ella le caía de sorpresa.

0

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de Las Noches se podía ver a 5 sombras hablar. 4 eran arrancar y uno era un Espada el cual poseía el nombre de Nnoitra Gilga

—Esos estúpidos shinigamis se creen mucho por una simple victoria, pero su error fue no asegurarse de que yo estaba muerto ahora que han pasado los año me he hecho más poderoso y he conseguido juntar un equipo fuerte—Decía Nnoitra

—Pero es de vital importancia atacarlos ahora ya que han establecido relación con los otros dioses—Hablo un sujeto encapuchado con voz ronca, el cual era alto y con musculatura

—Comparto su mismo pensamiento debemos atacar ahora que es frágil su relación, si esperamos todos nos atacaran y las probabilidades de ganar serían muy escasas— Afirmo otra pero este era más pequeño y delgado pero no por eso débil.

—Sí, si ya se—Dijo frustrado el espada—Que tal si van y les dan una pequeña advertencia—Dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

Las cuatro personas se pararon y se dirigieron a Karakura donde en esos momento se encontraba cierto capitán peliblanco inspeccionando debido a un aumento de hollows y por otro lado estaba Karin en su rutina diaria de supervisar a los humanos.

0

Karin esta en lo alto de un edificio para tener una mayor visión de los humanos pero de repente vio cómo se abría una grieta en el cielo dejando ver dos siluetas.

Una de ellas dirigió su mirada a Karin y con una velocidad impresionante se acercó a ella empuñando una espada, no pudo salir del estado de shock en el que estaba solo espero el golpe el cual nunca llego, solo logro escuchar el choque de dos espadas.

—Aléjate de aquí Karin-chan—Dijo la voz mientras alejaba al enemigo

—Matsumoto-san—

—Hazme caso ahora—Exigió en un tono de voz muy serio.

A lo cual Karin solo pudo dar la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, pero en eso la otra silueta le evito el paso, en cuanto el abanico su espada contra ella un dragón de hielo se abalanzo contra el sujeto encapuchado.

Al voltear pudo ver a Toshiro con su _shikai activado, Karin prefirió no perder más el tiempo y ponerse en una distancia prudente donde estaba segura y podía ver la pelea. Solo un pensamiento surco su mente y ese era "¿Quién o qué son esos sujetos?"._

_Era una pelea uno contra uno, Toshiro enfrentaba a un chico con pelo rojo cuya espada tenía la habilidad del fuego, cada vez que la abanicaba salía una llamarada de fuego, mientras que por otro lado se encontraba Matsumoto quien se enfrentaba con otro cuya habilidad era que se podía mover rápido y su espada era de tipo aire, soltaba grandes ráfagas cuando la movía. _

—Ja mira hermano me ha tocado un enano—Se burlaba el pelirrojo Toshiro obviamente no cayó en sus provocaciones y cuando este se distrajo se acercó y lo atravesó en el pecho haciendo que el hielo pasara a través de su ser haciendo que se cuarteara y rompiera en mil pedazos.

Por otro lado estaba Matsumoto esquivando los ataques del otro individuo lo cual le costó ya que era endemoniadamente rápido, recibió varios cortes severos pero nada grave para una teniente. En eso el poseedor de esa increíble velocidad vio cómo su hermano era reducido a escombros.

—HERMANO—Grito alteradamente para después dirigir una mirada asesina al peliblanco, primero golpeo a la pelirroja lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla estampar contra un edificio. En el cual estaba Karin

— ¡MATSUMOTO-SAN!—Grito asusta, desvió un poco su mirada hacia el que le hizo eso y vio que tenía intenciones de dirigirse hacia Toshiro, en un instante este estaba frente al peliblanco plantándole una patada en el estómago provocándole que se quedara sin aire, Karin al ver esto la hizo actuar rápido, cuando el poseedor de esa velocidad se dirigía hacia el capitán nuevamente con la intención de cortarlo en el pecho que ahora sostenía por la falta de aire Karin se interpuso recibiendo ella la cortada la cual se extendía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado del ombligo, una herida en forma diagonal.

La sangre no se hizo esperar y la mirada de Karin se puso en blanco. Toshiro no daba crédito a lo que veía.

— ¡KARIN! —Grito desesperadamente

En un impulso de odio se acercó hasta el agresor y atravesó su corazón haciéndolo correr con la misma suerte que su hermano.

Cuando el capitán volteo pudo ver como su teniente tenía entre sus brazos a Karin

—Capitán esto es realmente grave necesitamos llevarla rápidamente a la cuarta división—Exclamo Matsumoto un poco alterada

0

3 horas habían transcurrido desde que habían llegado a la cuarta división. Toshiro no paraba de dar vueltas realmente estaba preocupada y la culpabilidad estaba en su cabeza, si él hubiera reaccionado rápido eso no habría pasado.

Un instante después la enfermera vino y le informo:

—La señorita está estable, acabamos de atender sus heridas por el momento esta inconsciente pero con un poco de descanso ella se recuperara— Decreto la enfermera.

Esto tranquilizo a el capitán, le pidió que lo dejara estar con ella hasta que ella despertara a lo cual la enfermera asedio.

Todo lo que resto de la tarde y toda la noche se la pasó junto a ella hasta que llego el amanecer y Karin abrió los ojos.

—Karin, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestiono inquieto Toshiro.

—Si solo me duele un poco el pecho, ¿Qué me paso? — contesto un poco desorientada.

—Te interpusiste entre mí y el enemigo, eso fue lo que paso ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —Pregunto enojado

—No quería que nada malo te pasara, eso es tan malo—

—Si cuando eso implica tu bienestar no debiste hacerlo—Dijo aún más molesto

—Guárdate tus sermones para alguien más, no me arrepiento de lo que hice y es más lo volvería a hacer si se presentara la oportunidad de nuevo, tu bien sabes que yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para contra atacarlo y que eso realmente afecte y si la única manera de defenderte es ponerme como escudo pues eso are—Contesto irritada

—Tu pequeña dementen…—Sus regaños fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la enfermera

—Disculpen por la interrupción viene a ver cómo sigue la paciente—Para lo cual los dos asintieron avergonzados de que los hubiera escuchado en plena discusión

Después de que la revisara Toshiro se aventuró a preguntar— ¿Se encuentra bien Karin? —

—Por lo que veo si, mientras no haga esfuerzos la herida no se abrirá unos días en reposo bastaran para que ella este bien… además—La enfermera vio a Karin de arriba abajo y con una enorme sonrisa agrego—Afortunadamente él bebé no resulto herido el también se encuentra sano—

Un silencio inundo el cuarto tanto Karin como Toshiro quedaron en total shock desconcertando totalmente a la enfermera.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un grito dado por los dos — ¡¿EL QUEE?! …—

**_Continuara…_**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios…**

**Un agradecimiento especial para:**

** aleja2000: Gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con él, en verdad me motivan tus comentarios y como ves aquí ya está una pequeñísima parte de la trama y vendrás más cosas de las que tu sugeriste solo espera y veras!**

**Aresuri-cham: sabes estaba por dejar este capi a la mitad y mejor terminar de escribirlo mañana (ósea hoy ya que son las 3am pero tenía pensado escribirlo como a eso de las 2 de la tarde) pero cuando vi tu comentario decidí terminar de escribirlo sin importar que hora fuera XD, espero contar con tu apoyo.**


End file.
